<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ushijima Wakatoshi NSFW alphabet by diavolosbitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493945">Ushijima Wakatoshi NSFW alphabet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/diavolosbitch/pseuds/diavolosbitch'>diavolosbitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, NSFW, Pro Volleyball Player Ushijima Wakatoshi, Shiratorizawa, alphabetnsfw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:34:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/diavolosbitch/pseuds/diavolosbitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Ushijima Wakatoshi NSFW alphabet<br/>You can also find this on my wattpad @sakusasmoles</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ushijima Wakatoshi NSFW alphabet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ushijima Wakatoshi NSFW alphabet<br/>You can also find this on my wattpad @sakusasmoles</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nsfw alphabet<br/>Ushijima Wakatoshi</p>
<p>A = Aftercare (What they're like after sex)</p>
<p>he doesn't fall asleep afterward, so instead, he runs a bath or shower for you two, and then he'll cuddle with you on the couch and watch a movie or anything you want to do </p>
<p>B = Body Part (Their favorite body part of theirs and also their partners)</p>
<p>theirs: arms</p>
<p>yours: hips and thighs </p>
<p>C = Cum (Anything to do with cum, basically)</p>
<p>produces a lot of it, and will make you swallow every drop </p>
<p>D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self-explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)</p>
<p>he shares an apartment with a friend and accidentally used one of his socks one time (thinking it was his) 😳</p>
<p>E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they're doing?)</p>
<p>you were his first, it took him a while to get ahold of things, but learned very quickly and got very bold as time went on </p>
<p>F = Favorite Position (This goes without saying)</p>
<p>cowgirl 💃 (pun very intended, idc)</p>
<p>G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment? Are they humorous? etc.)</p>
<p>not goofy at all, was nervous the first few times, but then got very dominant and serious </p>
<p>H = Hair (How well-groomed are they? Does the carpet match the drapes? etc.)</p>
<p>it's darker than his natural hair color, not a whole bunch of hair, but still fairly well-trimmed </p>
<p>I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment? The romantic aspect.)</p>
<p>he kinda has a switch, he can be very loving and romantic, but then *switch* very dominant like predator and prey </p>
<p>J = Jack off (Masturbation Headcanon)</p>
<p>should I bring up the sock thing again or..?</p>
<p>K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)</p>
<p>predator and prey, spitting (please omg😌), asphyxiophilia (him being the one to restrict the flow of oxygen), bondage, mirror (y'all know my love for this) </p>
<p>the man was nervous his first time but brought all this shit out after awhile 🙄✋🏻</p>
<p>L = Location (Favorite places to do the do)</p>
<p>your room, his friend has a habit of walking in at the wrong time</p>
<p>M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)</p>
<p>when you sit on his lap and wiggle purposefully</p>
<p>and when you lift up your skirt just a little bit out in public (if you like skirts that is, if not just whenever you tease him in public in whatever way you desire to imagine) </p>
<p>N = No (Something they wouldn't do, turn-offs)</p>
<p>4+ more. He can handle having a threesome once or twice, but couldn't share you or himself with 4 or more people </p>
<p>O = Oral (preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc.)</p>
<p>man sounds like he's eating ramen noodles, y'all already know 🍜</p>
<p>P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)</p>
<p>kachow 💨</p>
<p>Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies, how often, etc.)</p>
<p>likes them here and there</p>
<p>R = Risk (Are they game to experiment? Do they take risks? etc.)</p>
<p>loves taking risks and trying out new things </p>
<p>S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for? How long do they last?)</p>
<p>2 or 3</p>
<p>T = Toys (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)</p>
<p>has a handful of them. the usual handcuffs, rope, blindfold, and a remote-controlled vibrator he likes to use out in public on you </p>
<p>(not me putting my sexual desires into this omg🙄✌🏻) </p>
<p>U = Unfair (How much they like to tease)</p>
<p>you tease him a lot more than he teases you, he loves brattiness</p>
<p>V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make, etc.)</p>
<p>he used to be very loud but had to turn it down a bit whenever you're in his dorm</p>
<p>W = Wild Card (A random headcanon for the character)</p>
<p>he takes a polaroid picture just for you every time you guys do it, and he keeps them just for you and no one else can see em (especially when you get into a costume or any kind of outfit) he also likes making aesthetics (like using Christmas lights as bondage) god I've always wanted to do that...</p>
<p>X = X-ray (Let's see what's going on under those clothes)</p>
<p>do I really have to tell you...LMAO just kidding, let's keep it realistic, 8 inches, big girth 🤠</p>
<p>Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)</p>
<p>pretty high </p>
<p>Z = Zzz (How quickly they fall asleep afterward)</p>
<p>he doesn't sleep afterward, unless it was super late like 1 or 2 am, cause he gets up early. Then it would be about 20min</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>